Romantic Declarations
by Beloveddorian
Summary: After Jounouchi's surprise kiss, Kaiba shows how romantic he can be too. [Stand alone oneshot sequel to Romantic Kisses]


Author: Vapid B.

Well appreciated Beta(s): Fan of fake, Ishiki, and Mmecynre

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, a bit of angst

Warnings: Boyxboy love

Inspiration: Japan's Star Festival/ Mediaminer's Summer Stars' Contest 2005

Romantic Declarations

The flickering light illuminated the aged, redwood bridge as it arched attractively beneath the shifting feet of two young men. The small body of water glowed eerily as the stars and moon were reflected on its surface. Azure orbs penetrated honey-brown. Darkening with an unknown emotion, the cold eyes seemed disturbed, uncertainty lingering behind icy blue eyes.

"I love you." Those three simple words fell from thin, pink lips that now formed a grimace. The tall brunette, standing at 5'9, ran his pale and lithe fingers through his chocolate locks in a tense manner. His ebony sweater clung to his slender build as it fought off the ever-present chilly winds of spring. He looked at his associate in obvious distaste, the blonde's worn jeans squeezing against strong legs and thighs and a thin clothed t-shirt that failed to keep the blonde warm.

The shorter teen before him jumped back as if he'd been hit and startled by the affectionate words and the expression of disgust worn by the CEO. Yellow strands of hair shook at the movement, hiding his eyes and a sharp, tanned face. His eyes widened considerably as he took in the unsettling confession. His calloused fingers fumbled along his jeans before being shoved into the frayed clothing. The blonde opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, searching for the words to express his thoughts. Finally, the teen decided on a word. "Wha'?" The brunette rolled his eyes in agitation.

"I love you, Kaiba affirmed, don't expect to hear it often. Don't associate me with any pet name and I don't take pleasure in public displays of affection. I will provide you verification needed to enter Kaiba manor and the number to my personal line. You are not to disturb me at work or expect me to go easy on you during future competitions. Not including Mokuba, your sister and friends, my bodyguards and secretary, no one is to know of our involvement."

Jounouchi shook his head faintly, a smile pressing on his supple lips as he fought down a bubble of amusement. "Typical, Kaiba." The feeling of enjoyment prickled against his body. He was comforted by Kaiba's words despite the way they were said. The blonde duelist stepped forward and moved to wrap his arms around the neck of the CEO believing that the embrace would be welcomed. He wanted to enjoy the feel of strong arms wrapping around him, the feel of a warm body pressed against his in love and adoration. Before he could fulfill the action, he was pushed away. He looked at the obviously troubled teen in unhidden confusion, his lips shifting to form a small frown. Kaiba continuously puzzled him. Why wouldn't he just say what he wanted and tell Jounouchi how he felt?

"Tell me if you understand that, Jounouchi." The blonde arched an eyebrow at the order given by Kaiba. Nonetheless, he smiled in understanding when he realized the vulnerability Kaiba attempted to conceal. Kaiba was explaining to him, in his own way, the raw emotion and need he felt. The blonde felt the surge of pride, honor, and respect flood his body as the trust Kaiba bestowed upon him sank in completely.

"I do." Those two words reached Kaiba's ears filled with certainty and assurance. Those three letters told him what he needed to know. Jounouchi stepped forward and looked at the brunet, making sure to reveal the honesty and passion he knew could be seen in his eyes. Feeling more confident Kaiba wrapped his arms around the other in an expressive embrace. Jounouchi nestled into the welcoming arms. He placed his head between Kaiba's chin and shoulders to rest on his pale neck. The blonde inhaled, smiling brightly as an alluring sensation draped across his body and the warm smell of cinnamon enveloped his senses. It felt right being held in the arms of someone who loved him and, in return, someone he loved as well. He pressed his nose closer to the smooth neck of the other in order to enjoy more of the spicy, yet sweet scent.

The feel of those supple lips against his susceptible skin reminded Kaiba of the feel of that mouth against his own only a few weeks ago. He pulled back from Jounouchi's comforting heat; enough to make sure the loud-mouthed young man was level with him. Flattering blue eyes looked deeply into sparkling brown orbs in a display of yearning and unyielding. Jounouchi's lips pressed against Kaiba's before he could make a move, a vision of their previous kiss invaded his thoughts; Jounouchi leaning forward to steal a kiss while trying to maintain balance, brown eyes hidden behind tanned lids as the blonde's hands reached up to tangle in his hair.

But unlike their first hasty, yet heart moving kiss, this was filled with both compassion and desire and neither were they hesitant or unsure in their movements. Lips teased and caressed. Tongues waged a war of dominance, quickly won by the taller of the two. Insistent hands roamed beneath a black sweater. Soft eyelashes fluttered against the CEO's cheek as he closed his eyes. A soothing heat fell across their bodies, hearts pounded loudly in their chest, and blood rushed passed their ears as unrefined emotion passed through their lips.

Under the clear sky, the two teens danced with fervor as their tongues tangled in enthusiasm. Jounouchi released his mouth from Kaiba's kissed bruised lips as he rested his head on the brunette's shoulders, catching his breath before gently pushing him away. The blonde gave a small smile before it became a full grin. It amused him that Kaiba would give a declaration with the loss of romance and deliberation and then kiss him with so much affection and compassion. Playfully, the blonde punched him in the shoulder, laughing lightly and gaining his attention.

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic," Jounouchi whispered, a teasing grin highlighting his otherwise flushed features. The brunette frowned and lightly pushed the blond back.

"I suggest you retract that statement and store the memories of what just happened because you may not relive the moment."

"Way to kill a mood." Jounouchi sighed and shook his head at the brunette before lightly pushing him again.

The two teasingly fought with no consequences, except for a short smile or carefree laugh until a too hard shove sent Kaiba flailing over the edge of the bridge. He looked at the lake a moment, waiting to see Kaiba emerged. When Jounouchi didn't see the brunette immediately resurfacing, he waited a second longer in case the CEO emerged. Still not seeing him he pulled his white shirt from his body before jumping into the cool water. His only thoughts were of Kaiba as he fell deeper into the lake.

The cold chill instantly attacked his skin. Goosebumps ran along his limbs as he swam. He franticly moved around in search of the other until he found himself pulled deeper into the lake by two powerful hands. He kicked around in desperate attempts of finding a place to gain balance. Jounouchi's arm thrashed as he searched for a part of Kaiba that he could hang on to. He was falling deeper into the water, swallowing gulps of lake water. The arms still holding him somehow helped him to reach the surface.

His head shot out of the water when he was freed and he strained for air. He deliberately splashed the pale teen in anger and was not too pleased at being splashed back. Jounouchi grasped Kaiba's shoulders and pushed him back underneath the lake. The CEO grabbed the blonde's thighs and forced him under the blue-green surface as well.

The shorter of them paused in the water fight. He was tired and felt a little sick from the water that had settled in his stomach. He closed his eyes and used his hand to wipe away water. As he opened them, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a thin, cold body press against his back.

"Look up there, at the sky," Kaiba whispered in his ear from his position behind him, and Jounouchi tilted his head to get a better view of the direction of which the brunet spoke.

The sight of a midnight blue sky filled with sparkling stars greeted him. Smiling brightly at the calm of nature's beauty, he continued to watch the stars as a brilliant light strayed from the rest of its kind. The star shot across the sky, marking the path it traveled with a brilliant tail of light.

"Make a wish." The cheerful sound of the blonde in his arms made Kaiba smile despite his inner protest to make such an expression. "I don't need to anymore." The blonde, having not heard him, closed his eyes as he made his own wish, smiling vibrantly the entire time.

He'd heard a story when he was a boy, a story of two stars. They had fallen in love, but suffered consequences. They placed no priority in their life, ultimately interlinking love and work. Jounouchi could relate to the stars. He too had fallen in love, but he would not have to bare the consequences of that love as the star lovers did. Their situation would be better suited for Kaiba and himself. He cared enough for Kaiba to take whatever he was given by the brunette, no matter the small amount. He knew Kaiba wouldn't allow his work to suffer because of their relationship. Kaiba Corp. was as much a part of Kaiba as Mokuba and Duel Monsters.

It was understandable how the stars felt. They were happy just knowing that there was someone who cared for them, someone who would always wait for their chance to be together. Jounouchi smiled at that thought. He knew he'd find happiness with Kaiba even if their situation had to be negotiated in order fit Kaiba's life style.

Tonight was just right for the blonde, but tomorrow the guidelines would be laid down, and because of their love, an agreement would be met. So, maybe Kaiba didn't love him enough to set aside his reputation and work, but he loved Kaiba enough stick with the cold, egotistical CEO anyway.

He smiled at his wish, knowing that in today's society it would never come true, but that was okay; he was happy the way they were for the time being. Jounouchi was content to take their relationship as it were, take Kaiba as he was, and tell the taller man the truth,

"I love you too, Kaiba."

END


End file.
